The overall goals of the proposed MBRS RISE grant at the University of Hawaii at Hilo (UHH) are to: (1) provide research experience for selected students from underrepresented minority groups at UHH, (2) improve the biomedical training of underrepresented minority students at UHH, (3) increase the number and percentage of students from underrepresented minority groups who major in biomedical fields at UHH and subsequently graduate and attend post-graduate programs in these fields, and (4) increase the research capability of biomedical faculty at UHH. Goal #1 of providing research experience will be met by employing fourteen students as research assistants on seven ongoing projects funded by the NIH SCORE Program or by other extramural agencies, with two students working for each faculty mentor. Students will all be trained in data collection and analysis, report preparation and presentation, and laboratory safety, as well as in research techniques specific to each project. Goal #2 of improving biomedical training will be met by initiating a weekly MBRS seminar at UHH which will entail student presentations of their research activities and results as well as presentations by visiting scientists, including minority role models. The Program will also support a course on preparation for GRE examinations and provide software and computers for student use in practicing for these exams. Goal #3 of increasing minority student numbers in biomedical sciences will be met by publicizing RISE opportunities on campus, speaking at freshman orientation meetings, improved tracking of student progress and outcomes, intervention with tutoring and advising when necessary, and quality mentoring activities between RISE student trainees and the investigators for whom they work. Students will also travel to national conferences on an annual basis to present results and network with other students and recruiters from graduate programs, and they will also travel to the major research institution in the state to gain information about graduate programs and meet students and faculty in those programs. Goal #4 of faculty development in research will be met by creating a summer program for collaborative studies at research universities and by greater institutional support for intramural research grants.